bloody_crossfandomcom-20200214-history
Momose
Momose '「桃瀬''」is a cat demon who has the ability to shape-shift into other people/demons. She's the subordinate of Satsuki and appears to be in love with him. Appearance Momose is a fairly short girl, (although not incredibly short), with long, white hair with part of it tied in two pigtails on each side, black eyes, is always wearing a white dress on, and is always seen with a cocky, manipulative smirk on her face. Personality Momose is depicted as a rather care free individual, yet extremely loyal. She's loyal to Satsuki to her last breath, and has never been shown even contemplating betraying him. She enjoys playing with her enemies, and killing them very slowly and painfully while taunting them. She also appears to have some sort of romantic feelings for Satsuki; however, the origin of these feelings remains unknown. History At some point in the past Momose met Satsuki and began working for him, and seems to have developed some sort of romantic feelings for him. Plot Momose is first seen at some unknown locations right after she finishing killing several enemies of an unknown race or races. After she finishes she finds the Prophecy Book herself, all chained up. The two of them then came across a female demon who already possessed the Book of Prophecy before they could get to it. She asks them if they're angels, and claims that they smell like Angels, with something else mixed in. She then realizes that they're mixed blood instead of full Angels, and claims she's never actually seen one in person before. Tsukimiya then orders her to hand over the Book of Prophecy, and she refuses, stating her name as Momose, saying she wants to play a game with them . A brief battle then commences between Hinata and Tsukimiya against Momose, Hinata launches an attack called "Cross: Random Fire" which sends a gigantic wave of fire at Momose. At the end of the fight Tsukimiya appears behind Momose, grabs the Book of Prophecy, and then prepares to finally kill her. Before she can, however, Momose wraps her up in a shadow technique and tosses her straight through a nearby wall. Afterwards, due to her blood being spilled, Tsukimiya begins to use it as a weapon, criticizing Momose for spilling a half vampire's blood. However, she's still attacked by Momose from behind, bringing her to her knees right away, Momose taunting her, claiming that even though she's a blood sucking vampire, she can still be killed. Tsukimiya, realizing that Momose controls shadows, is saved by Hinata, but Momose escapes into those very shadows, which Tsukimiya informs Hinata about. After Hinata and Tsukimiya finish talking with teach other, they're then surprised by Momose who returns to the fight. She quickly steals the Book of Prophecy back from them once again, and the three of them enter into a brief battle once again. Tsukimiya uses a technique known as Blood Skewer, which appears to impale Momose from all ends, angels, and sides. Momose then returns to the battlefield again and uses a sword to stab through Tsukimiya's back and Hinata's front at the same time, surprising them. She then continues to taunt them about being half bloods, calling them vulgar and barbaric. She then tries to force Tsukimiya to give up the Book of Prophecy, who comically refuses. Hinata, agreeing with her, then appears be hind Momose and brutally attacks her. Momose, who lives and puts Hinata back down again, claims that they should be more grateful, as she's only allowing them to live. When Tsukimiya asks why that is, Momose says that she wants them to die with regret more intense than this. She also says that her objective in the first place wasn't to steal the Prophecy Book, but instead to defile the power of God so that angels can't use it anymore. Before she can however, she's stabbed in the back by Tsuzuki, who supposedly kills her, and then takes the Book of Prophecy and purifies all of the defilement that Momose does to it, leaving Tsukimiya wondering if he's an enemy or not. Abilities *'''Shape Shifting: Momose's primary ability is to shape shift into other people and demons. This allows her to easily trick others and kill them with little to no effort at all, unless they're powerful enough to sense that it's actually her. *'Shadow Manipulation': Momose's also shown being able to manipulate the shadows around her. She can use them to attack her opponents, to defend herself from an opponents attack, or to phase into so that she can escape easily and prepare a counterattack. Quotes *(To Hanamura) "Momose is a good girl...that's why, she can be mean to you." Category:Demon Category:Character Category:Female Category:Satsuki's Group Category:Alive